Love Potion Gone Wrong
by SalTangL0ve
Summary: DracoHermione Draco bought a love potion that is probably banned from school. There's something about the potion that he doesn't know. What happens when he accidently uses it on the wrong person and one of his potions disappears? Eh..will be worked on.
1. Draco and Love Don't Mix Or Do They?

Love Potion Gone Wrong

A/N: Er...I just kinda came up with this...so i'll be kinda makin up chapterz as I go along..with an outline of the story in my head of course flashes audience a grin> hehe, well...I hope itzworth your reading time, and i know itz short, but bear with me...the chapterz will get longer...and better (i think) well..on with the story..ENJOY!

* * *

"I dunno sir…this kind of thing seems a bit…scandalous," said Draco Malfoy warily.

"Not to worry Draco, it is quite safe. Lasts up to one hour so you can do what you like while the person is absolutely infatuated with you. And no, they won't be so infatuated to go by the means of killing or hurting anyone in the process," replied the bargainer quickly, seeing the look on Malfoy's face.

After a moment's thought Draco replied, "Well..I suppose it'll be alright. Probably banned from the school perhaps," Draco muttered the last thing. "I'll take two..just in case," he added.

After Draco finished buying from the potions sales wizard, Draco turned to do other shopping. He didn't notice however, when the sales wizard suddenly disappeared from anyone's view…

* * *

A/N: Ok now click submit and leave a nice, warm, fuzzy review


	2. Just Another Bloody Year at Hogwarts

Love Potion Gone Wrong

Just Another Bloody Year At Hogwarts

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you soooo much for the reviews. I know I made the last chapter really short, but here's another, much longer too. I hope this one is okay for you guys. I read it and thought it was a little humorous, but kinda odd. Oh well, hope u guys like it!

* * *

"Another _bloody_ year at Hogwarts," muttered Draco as he sat down in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "And there comes that group of Dumbledore lovers."

Out of the window of the compartment were Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking around for an empty compartment.

"I hope they don't find one empty and have to sit on the bloody floor," said Draco, smirking. He seemed satisfied with his own 'cleverness.'

On the other side of the compartment door, however, he could see that Harry had glanced into his compartment before quickly looking back, acting as if he hadn't just looked in. Then he heard muffled voices.

"Harry, there aren't any more empty compartments on the train. The one _Malfoy_'s in is the closest one to empty," he heard Hermione Granger say. _Filthy Mudblood…_, he thought.

"There is no bloody way am I going into the same compartment as Malfoy," retorted Ron.

_Same here, Weasel_, thought Draco.

"I wonder where Malfoy's cronies are anyway. Wouldn't they be in the same compartment as him? You know…Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Harry.

_Thinking the same myself, Potty_, thought Draco again. _Why in bloody hell am I thinking of responses to these dimwits. _He shook his head to bring him back to focus.

All of a sudden the door to his compartment opened, startling him. He jumped a little at his surprise, and they stared at him, and he stared at them. Then they all sat down – as far away from him as possible without sticking out of the compartment.

"What are you doing in my compartment Potty? And with your 'worshipers' Weasel and Mudblood?" asked Draco indignantly.

Hermione gave him a nasty scowl and Ron clenched his fists, although Harry held him back before he could do any damage.

"Shut it Malfoy," said Ron darkly.

"And what if I don't want to," replied Draco smirking.

"Your brainlessbodyguards aren't here _Malfoy_…I wouldn't really mind watching Ron just knock that pretty empty head of yours swinging off your neck," Hermione responded threateningly.

Malfoy remained quiet for the remaining time on the Hogwarts Express, glaring angry daggers into each Gryffindor's face. _They took my wonderful space. Now I have to breathe in _Granger_ air._ Draco pouted in a most un-Malfoyish way.

The Hogwarts Express finally moved and everyone relaxed a little more. But Draco however, found it very tiring by not being able to bad-mouth the three, so soon he fell asleep…

"MALFOY YOU PRAT GET OFF OF MY LAP AND STOP DROOLING ON ME!" was what Draco woke up to.

"Huh…wh-what? Mommy 5 more minutes…" Draco murmured into Hermione's lap before falling back asleep.

Harry and Ron now sat on the opposite seat, looking amused at Hermione. Why Harry and Ron had not removed Draco from her lap yet…she did not know. Hermione would have to take things into her own hands…

"_Tarantalus!_" shouted Hermione while she pointed her wand at Draco.

Draco immediately got up and started dancing with his wobbly feet; however, he was still quite asleep. It was not until the Gryffindor Trio had been watching for 5 minutes and laughing their brains out did he wake up. Immediately looking at his surroundings, spotting each face, did he turn red and scream from embarrassment.

Hermione knew that he would never live it down begging to a 'Mudblood' so that's what she made him do. Beg. To her. A Muggle-Born.Asking for her mercy.

"Please…" squeaked out Draco, to which Harry and Ron laughed harder.

"A little louder Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione in an informative voice, which only grew the laughter.

"P-p-please…with Bertie Botts every flavor beans on top…" squeaked Draco a little louder. Then, he scowled darkly.

"Hmmm…" said Hermione while she put her hands on her hips. She pretended to be thinking. "I guess that's good enough…now if you want to leave…you have to crawl out the door."

Draco thought about what would be worse; to stay in the room with the Horrific Gryffindors, or crawl on the floor to safety.

Crawl.

So Draco started to crawl. To his utter disgust, there were dust bunnies everywhere. He started to sneeze and quickly grabbed his stuff and sat outside. Even the lunch trolley passed by him while he was on the floor. She gave him a skeptical look and continued on her rounds.

_All the more reason to hate Gryffindors_, thought Draco.

Hermione, however, was wondering how in the bloody hell Draco had ended up on her lap. She glared at Ron and Harry suspiciously.

"What.Did.You.Do. And HOW?" asked a bewildered Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a minute, not quite sure themselves how Draco ended up sleeping comfortably on Hermione.

"I got it!" exclaimed Harry as though he had just invented the Sorcerer's Stone. "You...um…kinda drifted off. And me and Ron were busy playing I Spy of the scenery…"

"You were playing I Spy?" queried Hermione.

"Yeah," responded the two males.

"Ok anyway, when we turned back around, Malfoy must've sleep-walked or something, but anyway, I heard him mutter 'Pansy' so he must've though you were Pansy or something," finished Harry.

"Great! So now I'm being mistaken for some Slytherin WHORE!" shouted Hermione.

Draco heard this from the outside of the compartment and smirked to himself.

_I _did_ think she was Pansy for a second though,_ thought Draco. _Hmmm…now that I think of it, who shall I use the potion on…?_

In his hurry to get out of the compartment as fast as he could, Draco did not realize that something of importance (to him anyway) had fallen out of his pockets and rolled onto the compartment floor.

"Hey what's this?" said Hermione, picking up a bottle full of a thick, pink liquid.

"Might be something of Malfoy's…careful Hermione," said Harry warningly.

"It looks kind of like…like a love potion," Hermione thought out loud.

_But what on Earth would he, the Prince of Hate, be doing with a _love _potion?

* * *

_

Everyone had gotten off the train and headed off to the castle; the first years on the boats and the rest of students in carriages that were led by thestrals.

Luckily for Draco, the trio of Gryffindors that he despised most found a carriage for themselves, before they found Draco on his own once again.

_Where in bloody blazes are those two brainless b-, _thought Draco. _Wait...that's what Granger Mudblood said. I am _certainly_ NOT going to start saying what she says._

Draco ended up going up to the castle in his carriage by himself.

_Some friends _I've _got._

Finally the long trek up the castle ended and the 2nd years and up went into the Great Hall to be seated. Draco looked towards his table as he walked and spotted Crabbe and Goyle already seated.

"Where were you two idiots!" he shouted as he approached them.

"Uhh..." was all that they managed to say.

"Whatever, just don't leave me behind like that again," Draco finished off while sneering at everyone that had just passed.

"What's wrong with Malfoy..." said Hermione, experiencing the EXTREMELY nasty sneer she got from Draco.

"Uh...after what you did to him on the train...I wouldn't be surprised that he still wants to live," answered Harry. "And why do you even care?"

"Oh...yeah, you're probably right, hehe," said Hermione, laughing a little embarrassed. Then she got serious. "And I don't _care. _Just wondering..."

The night continued after everyone had seated. The first years were sorted with the Sorting Hat as usual and many Gryffindors applauded with the new members of each house. Although lessenthusiastic for Slytherin sorted people.

Everyone had finished eating the great feast and listened to Dumbledore's announcements. After all that had been through, everyone proceeded to head to their common rooms.

Draco immediately entered his dorm room as soon as the password to his common room was issued. He plumped down onto his bed, which he gladly sunk into and relaxed. Then, immediately, he shot back up and stuck his hand in his pocket.

"What the hell..." Draco muttered as he took out the contents of his pocket.

Set up on his nightstand was one of his love potions. Only one.

"Where in bloody hell is the other one?" asked Draco to no one in particular.

* * *

A/N: Ok there is my chappiee! Now plz revieww! hhehehe...i like reviewzz..it makes me know that I have readers out there Plz tell me if I've done good/bad/better/worse/not interesting/best thing you've ever read (haha) or wutever. If the spelling or grammar or what not is a little off, well I'm sorry. I proofread my chapters so don't think that I just put up w/e. But neway, thanx for reading, and revieW!


End file.
